Crafters' END (On Hold)
by SkidiWolf
Summary: It was the "One" that killed my parents. That "One" That brought those demons to our world. The "One" who rules... The End.
1. Prologue

_Late afternoon, in September. No heat or snow, or any hints of rain. Everything felt really just… perfect._

_I watched as my brother craft his armor and sword, looking like he was going to leave. But where? I asked him many times, but in response, he just shrugged or said Business. I wanted to know the truth though. He acted like he was keeping something from me, but what?_

_I have trouble thinking about it too. Mainly if it has to do with mobs. Zombies, Skeletons and Spiders. The Creepers were the ones I hated the most, how their face frowned and with those… pitch black eyes. It gave me shivers just looking at them. But my brother never says why he goes out, or what he will be doing. All I know is that he comes home, late at night covered in… what seems to be ash, or that stuff that is rubbed off from coals. _

_Soon enough, I never bothered him to ask why he was always late for dinner, or why he always carries what he calls his "lucky pick-axe". _

_But he stopped crafting after making his chest plate, maybe he was day dreaming. But it didn't bother me. What did was his wolf though, Trimmer. I never liked the dog, and he never liked me. Ever since we tamed him, he has been growling at me and never sits when I tell him to. _

_But this time my brother was taking him as well, thank Notch. At least I had the house to myself, but I never say it out loud. Deep thoughts of our parents would come back to me, haunting my sleep to wake me up early the next day. It was all because of… him. The one that killed my parents. The one that brought chaos. The one that rules The End._

_I waved to my brother as he walked out the door, even though I would not see him until the moon was fully risen. So I sat on my bed, looking at the clouds outside my window. But I soon got bored so I grabbed a book from my bookshelf and began to read. It was a great book, but I couldn't really understand who that pale man with pure white eyes in my story was. It did bring up the words "Notch" and "Brother" a lot too._

_That was when I heard the doors open, then slammed behind. I ran out of my room and went down the stairs. And there, was my brother. Standing still in front of the door. Something had happened, I can picture it in his face. I soon noticed Trimmer walking from behind my brother's legs. He held in his mouth… an Eye of Ender. I was amazed at my brother findings, but he didn't look too happy. _

_I watched as he put his tools away and walked upstairs to his room. Only I and Trimmer were left staring at each other. Then began that growling Trimmer always makes. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. Beginning to read my book again._

_But Trimmer stopped me and dropped the Eye of Ender in front of me. I refused to use it, especially when my brother just found it. I picked it up and put it in the chest, along with my brother's belongings inside. Soon I decided to make dinner, even if the sun didn't set yet. _

_I kept wondering what my brother was thinking. He came home really early and didn't even say "hello". I would have appreciated it if he told me what was going on, but he kept it in._

_I looked up the stairs, seeing the door to his room at the top. Then I quietly tip-toe up the stairs and kindly knocked. I waited and soon his opened the door. I saw his face full of tears and his shirt winkled up. Then I knew… what had happened. _


	2. History

"Rich. I-It happened again… didn't it?" He nodded slowly, although I already knew his answer. "I-I-I saw them. A-Again." He whispered. Now I knew I was right. "It's those stupid Endermen! They walk around, stealing our items and get ticked off if you look at them in the eyes!" I waved my arm around, showing all the anger I had. My older brother Rich just looked down at his hands. "It's our fault though."

He was right at first, but he and I both know that our great great great grandfather pacifically was the one who did the real damage. Back in 1724, our great great great grandfather, or what I call him, Grandpers explored old ruins since he was 14. Once He dug to a stone wall in age 27. He predicted he ran into a dungeon and dug straight in.

I remember my father saying that the place was like a small, deep underground maze. Soon Grandpers eventually found the end of it. There he stood, in front of a lava pit, with 3 by 3 slot holes hovering over it. Silver Fish filled most of the room but he soon killed them all and destroyed the spawners.

He stood there, staring at the lava. He noticed each of the holes was replaced with Eyes of Enders… except one. He got the message and searched through his inventory. He was lucky he had one left.

He placed it down the empty hole, and the center lit up with a deep black portal, almost as if he was taking a peek into space. The only thing he thought of was… well, jumping in.

But none of him had returned… and that's when it happened.

I tried not to think of the rest, so Rich replaced the silence. "You know Brenda; I guess I didn't really tell you why I leave every day." I never heard him say my name in so long. Yes, it was Brenda, but… he usually says sis. or _you_.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while. But never bother to ask you." I said nervously. He stared at me, like something had changed, but I'm sure nothing had.

I heard Rich take a deep breath. "How about you and I go mining tomorrow, we can talk then." He walked past me and headed downstairs. "I'll make dinner." He said as he went to the kitchen. "Pork chop or Steak?"

"Uh… Steak, I guess." I'm not usually a meat eater; I mainly eat the carrots and potatoes. But if that is what was left then it doesn't hurt to eat some.

I sat down at the table, seeing Trimmer entering the dining room to sit next to Rich's seat. Then I heard a bang on the door. "I'll get it!" I screamed while heading to the door.

I peeked through the door window, but didn't see anyone there. "Who is it!?" I heard my brother asked, still in the kitchen. "I don't know." But I said it soft enough that Rich didn't hear. But something was there. I thought for a minute_. I shouldn't be out here at night_. I thought.

But before I got back inside, I heard something shaking in the tall grass, just about 10 yards away. Trimmer heard it as well and came outside with me. He started to growl. "Hello?" I stood there, staring at the tall grass. Trimmer already charged at it, and there, staring at me eye to eye, was a green, old, barely lifeless zombie approaching at me. I screamed and turned to run back inside.

But a Skeleton stood at the entrance of the house. "Rich!" I exclaimed. Trimmer jumped and bit the zombie's arm off, but it didn't bother it. Still limping, both the skeleton and zombie closed me in. "Rich!" I screamed again.

Soon enough I heard a swish of an iron sword and saw Rich, full in iron armor, standing at the door. The skeleton pointed its bow at him and shot the arrow. Rich dodged it and stuck the sword through the skeleton's head, or… skull in this case. The zombie ran to me but Trimmer already thought ahead.

The dog jumped and killed the zombie, leaving the head at my feet. I turned to hug Rich. "Don't ever do that again!" He said as I hug him.

"Don't worry… I won't." As we walked back inside, a smell of baked potatoes and steak had fill the house. Rich and I both sat down, and this time Trimmer was sitting next to me. _This dog saved my life_. I looked down at him, giving him a steak from the table.

Trimmer would of have growled, but instead gave back a small bark. "I see you two are finally getting along." I turned and saw Rich giving me a smile, and I smiled back.

"So, when are we mining tomorrow?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Well, we should head to the village I found up North. I decided it will be much safer for you." Sometimes I would hate when he says _safer_. Like he saying I'm his little kid and he's my dad. "But I'm 14 years old, I can handle myself." I reminded. He continued eating, like he didn't hear anything.

I finish early and decided to go to my room. "Good night." Rich smiled at me as I walked up the stairs "Good night." I replied. I got in my room and closed the door behind, then sat on my bed. "Did he see them again?" I asked myself. Sometimes Rich comes home, saying that he sees our parents, each time he kills an endermen. I thought more, but soon enough I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. To the Village

"_Where is father going?" I asked while planting the wheat._

"_Your dad will be gone for a couple of days Brenda. You and your brother will watch the house while we are gone."_

"_You're going too!?" _

"_I have no choice. Dad needs my help as well." My mother put one knee down and looks straight into my eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." I ran into her arms and cried on her shoulder. "Why did Grandpers have to open it? That's how all of this happened!" I sobbed. She rubbed my back and kissed me on the forehead. "Be good, and watch your brother." _

_She got up to meet my father outside the house. They both waved good-bye as Rich and I stood at the door way. Rich picked me up and set me on his left shoulder. "I know its tuff, especially for a seven year old." Rich whispered to my ear. That made me wanted to cry even more._

_I prayed every morning and night, hoping they will be safe on their long journey, until Rich started acting strange. He left every morning to mine, but I knew he was doing something else. _

"Brenda! Breakfast is ready!" I woke up screaming in my bed. Trimmer was found at the end of it, wagging his tail "You could of wake me up instead." I said to the dog. I got up to stretch, but Trimmer tugged on my pants. "What's with you Trimmer!?"

The dog barked once, but I ignored him and ran downstairs. Milk, Bread and Apples were waiting on the table. "Did you sleep well?" My brother asked as he walked in the room.

I smiled and sat down. "It was fine." I said quietly. Rich brought his "Lucky Pick-axe" to the table. "Why'd you bring that?"

"Just in case we run into something on the way to the village." He replied. I completely forgot about the trip. He did say that it was up North, but… I heard something bad happened there, not too long ago.

I erased the thought completely as I finished my apple. Rich stood up and put some bread and apples in his inventory, in case we need it during our travel. "Is Trimmer coming as well?" I asked Rich, even though I was sure his was too busy packing to answer.

"Do we need this dirt?" He asked instead. I looked down at the dirt Rich was holding. "Um… yeah, sure, in case we run into a ravine or something." Trimmer barked as well, maybe saying _yes_ too. Rich bent down a grab something in his chest next to him. "Here, you need this too." He handed me a set of iron armor.

"Thanks." I had a hard time putting on the leggings though, but I finally put them on. Trimmer walked out of the room and came back, holding something in his mouth. "What is it boy?" Rich asked him as he held out his hand. The dog slowly handed Rich the object in his mouth. It was… The Eye of Ender Rich found yesterday.

"Uh… Trimmer, we're not going mining." I kindly noted, but the dog just sat there, wagging his tail back and forth. "I think we can bring it, maybe for _Good Luck._" Rich happily suggested.

"What about your "Luck Pick-axe"?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I only found diamonds with this Pick-axe sis. Doesn't mean it's _Lucky_. I just call it that." He said as he grabbed the Crafting Bench.

"Oh… okay… um… do we have a Bow?"

"Uh…" He checked through his inventory, and then opened his chest. "No, no we don't. But we can easily craft one as we go." He picked up his last few things, including touches, a furnace, some logs and his sword. "Okay… I think we have everything we need." He rushed past me and opened the doors, checking to see if it was safe outside. "I'll change these to iron ones, just so no mobs or zombies can get inside."

I kindly walked over to asked help, but it seems he's got it under control. "All right, ready to go?"

"Sure! Come on Trimmer!" I called out. The dog happily paced out the door as my brother connected the doors with Redstone, leaving a lever at the end. "Okay, let's go." Rich took the lead as Trimmer and I followed. The Plain Biome is fine, but there's not that much around. The Jungle Biome at West takes four days to get there by foot, same with the Snowy Biome at the South, and the Forest towards the East takes a week to get there.

That's one thing I think my brother does when he's out, to find wood. There are mostly Cows, but barely Sheep, Chickens and Pigs around too, another big problem. But Rich said the village is not more than a whole day to get there… yeah.

The good news is there's an Animal Shop down the road. We can buy horses there and Trimmer can ride on the back of mine, while Rich carries the supplies on his.

After all this thinking, I heard a soft ring, not too far from where we were. It came from the Junk Box, sitting at the front of the shop. "Wait here; I'll go buy the horses. Stay here with Trimmer until I get back." Great, now I'm stuck here with the dog, which just started to like me. "Be back soon."

Rich walked in the store. "Oh! Hello Richard! What brings you here?" I heard the shop owner ask.

"You can just call me Rich. I'm here for the horses."

"Sure thing! How much?" The shop owner walked behind his desk and sat down. "Uh, two please. It doesn't matter which ones, just two in good shape." My brother asked.

"All right, wait here." The owner got up and went through his back door, where the horses were. It took awhile but Rich walked back outside. "So… where are they?" I asked.

"They're coming." And he was right. The owner came from the back holding the two horses' saddles, then brought the horses. "Thanks, how much?" Rich asked.

"You can keep them for free, especially since you saved me." _What? What was this guy talking about?_

"No problem." Rich waved at the shop owner as he walked back inside. "What does he mean, _save?_" I asked Rich.

"Nothing… Come on, I'll help you get on." He picked me up and put me on my horse. _What's with him? Oh well._ Rich pack our stuff on his horse and put Trimmer on my horse's back. "Let's go." He hops on his and pat the horse's back. I did the same and followed him up the hill.

**I Hope you like my new story so far! If you what to request some characters, you can in the comments below! Here's the form:**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Talent: Crafting, Mining, etc.**

**Um… and I think that's it! Love you guys! Bye!**


	4. Crafter's Form

**Sorry Guys! I probably didn't make this clear or forgot to show it before, but you can request any characters! (I may or may not add it in my story, so sorry if it didn't. *Gives a lollipop*) Anyway, here's the new form:**

**Gender: ex. Male**

**Name: ex. Tim**

**Age: ex. 23**

**Talent: Crafting, Mining, etc.**

**Background/Story: ex. Lives in the village…**

**Pet: (Optional) Cat, Dog, etc.**

**Related/Siblings: (Optional) **

**Other: (Other things you want me to know!) (Thanks to **_**Rainbow**_** for reminding me of that!)**

**And I think that's it! Thank You Guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Much! You're the best **_**Ski Pack**_**! Have a Good Day/Night!**


	5. The Village

I saw my surroundings around me. Slowly, the biome changed from Plains, to Mountains. I wasn't a big fan of road trips, but if it was the only way to see my brother… Why not? I saw as the grass change from a yellowish-green to a brown blue, it was kind of a strange color.

On the way up, I started thinking of some names for my horse. It was a light _butter_ brown with a thick black mane and tail. The name _Misty _came to my mind. I thought of a name for Rich's horse as well. His was black with black hair too, and had white legs and nose, so I called him Socks.

"We'll be there by night." My brother noted. Thank Notch the sun was almost ready to set. I decided to lie down on the back of Misty, while I read my book as we went. Trimmer happily sat on my lap as I read. Again, the pale man with pure white eyes appeared in it. I quickly closed the book and sat back up, almost dropping Trimmer.

Rich just looked forward, waiting for the village to appear at the horizon, but something else appeared instead. "What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like… a cobblestone generator." My brother clarified. But who made it? There were no signs of anything, or anyone who made it. Rich looked around, but I bet this person left. So we kept going.

I began to think, why are we going anyway? What's the reason why we're going to the village? Rays of light flashed on my face as the sun set before us. One of the towers from the village fade into view. But the village didn't look right.

I didn't see any villagers or animals around, but Rich just kept going. "Un… Rich? What happened?" I asked.

"I… don't know." My brother turned his head towards me, his face all puzzled, but then smiled. I gave back a little smile, but then frowned. The grass turned into a gravel path as the sun sank even further. I saw a dim orange light coming from one of the houses, like it was a… Fire!

"Oh no!" Rich jumped off his horse and rushed into the smoke and flames. Trimmer jumped off as well and followed. I sat there, on my horse, waiting for something good to happen. I heard screams from the villagers as they ran out of their homes. I kindly gave them directions on where to go. But I heard a scream from all the rest. It sounded like… Rich!

I quickly jumped on my horse. Surprisingly, Misty knew what to do and ran in deeper into the village. Smoke, fire and ash were everywhere. I turned the next corner and saw Rich on the ground. "Richard!" That was the first time I said his full name in a long time.

I got off Misty and ran over to him. "M-m-my a-arm." He whispered, trying not to inhale the ash and smoke. Trimmer, or Socks were nowhere to be found. I turned Rich over and saw his whole left arm red… and burnt. "I need to get you out of here!" I screamed.

But Rich pointed at the house in front of us. "Help!" I heard someone inside. I looked down at Rich and nodded. I quickly got up to my horse to grab my iron sword, and then ran in. The house was covered in ash and dust; it was really hard to see. But I spotted someone in the corner of the house. It was a mother and her child, which did look like the age of 9.

Quickly, I crawled over to them, but something caught my attention. Now I knew what made the mother scream. It was a tall, black… Enderman.

I tried not to look at it. I got up a swung my sword, but the Enderman teleported away. I turned and saw that it was standing right behind me. Its mouth was wide open, making that high pitch screeching noise.

I covered my ears as my back slid down the wall, feeling the heat of the fire from the other side. My brother and I had very sensitive ears when it comes to Endermen screams. Like a bond between them and our family connected after Grandpers jumped into the void, but not a very good bond. Like after what Grandpers did, Our family had seen at least three Endermen a day.

The mother and child watched me as I fell down to the floor. My vision blurred couple of times. I saw the fire slowly reaching us.

The Enderman saw this and teleported away, only leaving the mother, child, and myself stuck in the house. My vision blurred again, I could only see the light, coming from the burning fire. The light helped me find a small, maybe a block high, opening, leading to the outside. I slowly pointed to the hole, hoping the mom, or even the child saw it.

Thankfully the child did see it and ran over to clear it out. The mother bent down to help, and both, successfully got out. I saw a shadow outside of the opening as I was slowly blacking out, hoping it was Rich, or even Trimmer to come I save me.

I tried to get up, and then a sharp pain from my back spread through my body, making me collapse. Before I blacked out, I found the back of my right leg turning into a blackish-purple. My eyes widen. It was the Ender Disease. When skin turns to black, eye color fades to purple, and your voice changes into the sounds of a high pitch screech from a dog, or the scream of a dying cat.

I panicked and tried to get up again, that's when the burnt door flew open, or actually fell off. I couldn't really see who the person was, but I guessed it was Rich.

My head felt dizzy and my back was sore as the person came closer. "H-h-help." I whispered to the being, making sure it heard me, as I was slowly blackly out.

**Hey Ski Pack! Hoped you liked my chapter! I'm still reading some of your requests and am trying to use them as soon as possible! And if you didn't, if you want to, request a character down **_**below**_**!**


	6. Richard's POV

**Hey Guys! I'm probably going post Richard's P.O.V. every 5 chapters, and if not… Oh well? *Scratches Head* Anyway… ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!**

I quietly stared down at my feet. I can't believe it happened again. That stupid Enderman came out of nowhere… like it was following me. I was sorry for that man back at the Animal Shop. That Enderman almost killed the both of us. At least I got an Eye of Ender from all of that though. Almost now, my plan was barely complete.

But I didn't stand to hold it, so I let Trimmer hold it for me instead. I didn't know why he didn't like Brenda. I mean… he is a great dog, but every once in a while he would growl at her, ever since I was 11. But now I'm almost 20, and was heading home from mining.

It didn't take long until I was at the door, with Trimmer wagging his tail behind me. I stood there, in front of the door, not daring to open it. I didn't see Brenda anywhere when I looked through the door window. _Maybe she was in her room?_ I thought.

Trimmer barked at me, maybe saying to _open it already_, or _what's the hold up? _I turned the doorknob slowly, then closing the door behind. I was still staring down at the floor. I heard steps coming down the stairs, and soon enough, Brenda was standing at the top.

I looked at her with a small smile, but then looked back down. I guessed she knew what happened. I felt something behind me, and it was Trimmer showing off the Eye I found to Brenda.

She smiled at it, as I put my tools and armor back in my chest. Then I quickly ran upstairs, leaving her and Trimmer. I walked in my room and closed the door. My back slid down it. My room wasn't that big, it was like my sister's, 9 by 9 blocks. My bed was at the left end corner, and my junk box that I got when I was 7 was on the right. I had a giant window at the end, showing the empty field.

The only thing that wasn't like Brenda's, was that her room is filled with bookshelves. I knew she really love reading, but I wasn't a big fan. I was more into exploring or working with Redstone. I like to mine too but, it would be fun to do it with Brenda.

Our father told me pacifically to protect her and watch her very carefully. I knew this would happen. He told me this when I was 12, almost turning 13, when he left with mom to defeat… _him_. My sister and I don't really like to say his full name; our mother said it would bring bad luck. Even though people think that bad luck is a superstition, I would not take that chance.

But soon it will be my turn, to go and fight. It's always the next oldest one to go… and that… was me. Our cousins up East, near the forest were a couple of years younger than me, but soon… it will be Brenda's turn too.

I stared at the ceiling, still thinking of that Eye of Ender I found. That's was my next step, now a need a message from the E.A.C.A., or the Ender Army Commander Agency, where all the Commanders of the army for the battle between us and the Enders trained.

Our mom and dad were already in it when they'd left. But again… soon it will be my turn.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then a knock on my door. I knew it was Brenda. I quietly got up and opened it. She stood there, looking straight into my eyes. She was really tall for her age, well… for a 14 year old. She was about to my shoulders, and was only 19! "Rich. I-It happened again… didn't it?" she asked me.

I slowly nodded. I did see our parents again, after I'd killed that Enderman. Like they were ghosts, hovering over me each time I killed one. It gave me nightmares.

That's when I thought I should tell her. Tell her everything, about the mining, the eye, the E.A.C.A… everything. "You know Brenda; I guess I didn't really tell you why I leave every day." I told her. I saw her as she jumped back. I never said her name in such a long time.

She told me that she was wondering, but didn't have the chance to tell me. I took a deep breath. "How about you and I go mining tomorrow, we can talk then." I quickly changed my mind, like I didn't have the guts to tell her.

So then I quickly walked downstairs and offered to make dinner. I looked in the furnace from the kitchen, but all that was left was steak and pork chops. I know that Brenda was mostly a vegan, but I knew she would eat it if it was the only thing left. But after I set up the table, I noticed there were potatoes in the bottom chest, so then I cooked those.

That's when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" my sister screamed. _Well, why not?_ I thought. She was old enough to answer the door. But then I remembered… it was night time. I looked out the kitchen window as I finished up the last potatoes.

"Rich!" I heard Brenda screamed. I knew what happen and quickly grabbed my armor and sword. "Rich!" she screamed again. I opened the door and saw her surrounded by the skeleton in front of me, and a zombie from the back. I swing my sword, and that's when I noticed Brenda saw me. I stabbed my sword through the skeleton's head… or skull in this case. I watched as Trimmer jumped at the zombie and killed it.

Brenda ran into my arms. "Don't ever do that again!" I said as I hug her.

"Don't worry… I won't" She whispered in my ear. We walked back inside and sat down at the table. "So, when are we going mining tomorrow?" she asked me. I thought for a minute. Well, after that attack that just happened, I was thinking she could come with me to the village tomorrow. It would be much safer too.

She finished her dinner really early and went up stairs. "Good Night." I said.

"Good Night." I heard her say after she was fully upstairs. I cleaned up the table as Trimmer licked up the left overs off the ground. I soon walked back into my room, with Trimmer following me.

I lay down on my bed, again, staring up at the ceiling. Trimmer got on the bed as well and sat at the end. I thought more about the trip we were going to have tomorrow, as I softly, went to sleep.


	7. What Happen?

"_Brother? Where are you going?" I asked._

"_Don't worry Brenda. I'll be back soon." Rich picked up his pick axe and waved. I sat down on the couch, like always, as I watched him walk out the door. _

_This was the third time this week, and I was starting to worry. He started this since last month. Trimmer was outside, trying to find his bone he buried near the mine carts._

_I found this giant book in my bookshelf the other day, and from the looks of it, it seems to have 100 chapters long. I read all my other books, so I decided to start reading this one. It was strange that it was small enough to fit in my inventory, but big enough to even suffocate Trimmer. I never let the book near him._

_I opened to the first page and was already into it. How Notch invented so many things and how… a pale man with pure white eyes ruled the Underworld?_

_The "man" in the story was kind of confusing, so I didn't pay any attention to him. It didn't even say the name of him, so I sometimes call him the "Under Ruler"._

_Soon when I was on chapter 6, I started to feel kind of hungry. I look outside the window to find the sun was almost coming down. I have been reading for the whole day! I quickly put down the book and went outside for some fresh air. I sat down on the porch, only to see if Rich was coming home._

_I saw Trimmer still by the mine carts, but sometimes he would look at me and growl. I would even give some dirty looks back. I look up and saw the first star already out. Now I'm really starting to worry._

"Ugh… What… W-what happen?" I slowly opened I eyes, even though I couldn't see very well yet. I blink once and noticed that I was laying down on some sort of bed.

I blinked again and sat up, only to realize a giant pain from my back. Quickly I laid back down on my side to stop the pain. It seems that I was in some sort of room, but made out of green wool? I'm guessing it's like a tent or some sort of A-frame someone tried to build, and it look pretty good. _But who made it?_

There was an opening at the end of the room. I could see that the tent was under a humongous tree. I looked around some more and saw a Brewing Stand on a log next to me, a Large Chest at the corner, and a giant Map hanging on the side wall. _Who was it that saved me?_ I thought. I defiantly knew that it wasn't Rich that did.

I tried to get up again, but something stopped me. I heard a voice, coming from outside, and then a bark. "Trimmer?" I asked. The voice stopped, I think it heard me.

I heard footsteps, coming closer to me. Soon to see a girl, looking to be one or two years older than me, and a dog standing right next to her. She wore a white shirt, with a purplish-blue jacket, jeans and black shoes. Her eyes were a sliver blue color and her hair was black. Her skin tan too. I looked closer and noticed she wore a necklace with a key hanging down from it.

I look down and then realized the dog wasn't Trimmer. Trimmer had lighter fur than this one. "Oh good, you're awake." The girl said. _Was she the one that saved me? _

I didn't say anything, I just laid there, staring at her. "Well? Are you going to say Hello?" The girl asked. I quickly snapped out and put my hand on my head. "Oh! Quickly!" She bent down to grab something in the chest. She took out some sort of drink or potion out and handed it to me. "Drink this, it will make the pain go away for a while." She put the potion on my lap.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to be thankful that she saved me. "It's a Healing Potion… it will make the pain on your back go away." I sat up as she pointed to my back.

I completely forgot what had happen. I remembered the Enderman, and the mother with her child in the burning house. But my back… the disease… I had no words other than 'Thank You'. I quickly drank the potion, but it didn't taste very good. Sure, the drink was glow red and pink, but there was no other way to stop the pain. "Thank you." I said to her after drinking it.

"No problem, here…" She took another potion that was sitting on the Brewing Stand. "Take this one too. It's a Strength Potion, You especially need it after what happened back there." She gave it to me. It looked like the healing one, but more like a darker red. I quickly drank that one too.

Soon I started to feel no pain from my back, and the Strength Potion made seem like me self again. _But who she this person? Where did she come from?_

She caught me staring at her and I then stared down at the empty bottle from the potion. "Here, let me take that." She grab the bottle and put it back in her chest. The dog was so happy to see that I was awake, he jumped on to my lap and licked my face. "No Flynn! Down!" The dog whined and jumped down.

"Flynn? That's his name?" I asked quietly.

"Well, yeah!" Flynn walked over and sat down next to the girl. "Oh! I found your dog too! I think it's your dog. He outside playing in the river."

"Trimmer!" I screamed. I quickly got out of my bed, but the girl stopped me and pushed my back on the bed. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

The girl smiled. "I know you think you're ready to go, but I suggest you still rest. Who knows what happens if you don't"

I stared at her again, and this time, she stared at me. "Trimmer is his name? Well here, I'll go get him." The girl walked out, with her dog Flynn. "Trimmer!" She screamed, once she was outside.

She walked back in a sat down on a chair that I happened to miss. "I didn't really get to introduce myself, did I?" She asked. I slowly nodded. "Well then, you can call me Raz. No one really gets to meet me, I'm kinda that type of person that doesn't like to be seen." She said.

"What do you do then?" I asked, trying not to be rude, even though she'd just pushed me on to the bed. "I just go around, finding and making things I need, then build this tent to sleep in. Soon the next morning I pack up and go to the next village. But I'm not really social." She replied. "You're lucky I actually found you, I heard the mother screaming as well, before I was about to leave." Raz looked down at Flynn, and then pated his head. "Trimmer, you dog, came running to us. He was actually the one that found you. I just helped by breaking down the door."

Right after she stopped talking, Trimmer came in dripping wet. "Trimmer!" I held out my arms and Trimmer jumped on the bed to see me.

"You can rest until tomorrow. For now just stay here, you really need it." Raz got up and headed straight for the door. "I'll make you dinner and breakfast.' She offered as she walked out. Flynn barked happily, and then went after her.

Trimmer and I stared at each other. _This dog saved my life again!?_ I thought. But before, Trimmer would growl and snap at me. _But why all of a sudden I'm like his best friend? _He would always hang out with… Rich!

"Raz!" I screamed. She came rushing in to see what was wrong. "What's up?" She was holding her diamond hoe and some seeds. "Where's my brother!? Where's Rich!?" I had so many questions, I barely couldn't keep track of them all. "Who? I didn't see anyone when I came to get you."

"Oh my Notch! Where's he is!?" I started to panic.

"Hey! Listen! He's probably fine. He could have ran out the village to get out of the fire."

"Sure! But what if he's looking for me!?" Raz sat down next to my bed. "What does he look like?" She asked. I can tell she was trying to calm me down.

"Well…" I started "He's very tall, and has blonde hair. Also his skin is sort of pale, but tan too." I took a deep breath. Just thinking about him made me feel like he was in the room with us. "Oh, really? What does he like to do?"

"He's really in to working with Redstone, and loves to explore." Soon as I said that, Trimmer dug into my pocket and pulled out the Eye of Ender.

Raz jumped up. "Holy Silverfish! Where'd you get that?!"

"My brother Rich found it… why?"

"I'd been trying to get one since in like forever!" She screamed. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." I handed the eye to her and she quickly took it. "Why do you want it?" I asked her, as she studied it. "Oh… uh… well my dad had been to The End before."

"You mean…"

"Yes… where _he_ lives." I was shocked to find someone else that knows _him_, and that she doesn't like to say the name as well. "Here." She gave it back to me and I quickly put it back in my pocket. _But how did it get there?_ I remember I asked Rich why to take it, but he was the one that had it, not me.

A shine of light peeked through the opening, only to know that the sun was coming down. "Oh. Let me finish making dinner for you." Raz got up. "No. It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." I laid back down on my side. "All right then, good night." She said as she walked out.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Rich_. Where could he be?_ I thought. I noticed Trimmer and Flynn sleeping together at the end of my bed. I yawned and quietly, went to sleep.

**Hey Ski Pack! I would like to say Thanks to **_**Rainbow **_**for an awesome character! I really appreciated it! Also, sorry if I didn't describe her like you want it. Anyway, I would like to see some more requests! Bye!**


End file.
